Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $14\dfrac{2}{11}+1\dfrac{3}{4} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {14} + {\dfrac{2}{11}} + {1} + {\dfrac{3}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {14} + {1} + {\dfrac{2}{11}} + {\dfrac{3}{4}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=15 + {\dfrac{2}{11}} + {\dfrac{3}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 15+\dfrac{8}{44}+\dfrac{33}{44}$ Add the fractions: $= 15+\dfrac{41}{44}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 15\dfrac{41}{44}$